Original Characters Chat Session!
by MoonSpider95
Summary: Despite the name, it's fanfiction. Marvel, Death Note, Goosebumps, Fullmetal Alchemist crossover with an added character thrown into a hilarious chat room session! For in-circle-awesomeness and comedic purposes. Links to actual stories given.


**Yes, this is fan fiction. It's just a bunch of different OCs from different fan fiction come together...over the computer. The only non-fanfic oc is SwiftKill. At the bottom are links to places where you can read where each character is from, but no background knowledge is entirely necessary to read on; it's still enjoyable, me thinks. This is purely for in-circlr-awesomeness and comedic purposes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello one and all to the first ever Original Character Chat Session! A place where all of Moon's original characters can come and talk to one another! Some are from fan fiction, some are from stories all their own, but they are all spawn from her diseased imagination! Ladies and gentlemen, MoonSpider's characters! First up on the board, people give it up for SwiftKill the Kid Mercenary!<strong>

[[SwiftKill GunToting has joined the chat]]

SwiftKill GunToting:: I'm here, I'm here. Sorry I'm late.

SwiftKill GunToting:: Um, Moon? Why you talkin' in third person like that?

**It was an introductory type thing. But remember, once all the characters are here, my talking won't be visible to them, so you act as host. Got it?**

SwiftKill GunToting:: Oh yeah, M-hm, I got it. In fact I'll introduce the rest of the characters. You go ahead and relax, girl.

**Oh, well, thank you! *leaves***

SwiftKill GunToting:: …. Looking back I wonder why she said "Some are from stories all their own" when I'm the only case … the rest are from fan fiction …

[[StretchyChick has joined the chat]]

SwiftKill GunToting:: All the way from HYDRA, or is it SHIELD, I don't even know cuz I can't read as many of those blasted comic books, but here she is straight out of Marvel fan fiction - - Elena Wilkes!

StretchyChick:: Nice to meet you, SwiftKill. Um, might I ask about the last name?

SwiftKill GunToting:: Oh, well Facebook wouldn't take "the Kid Mercenary" as a last name, so why change it up now?

StretchyChick:: Ok then …

[[SmackYaSilly has joined the chat]]

SwiftKill GunToting:: Straight out of a Death Note fan fiction and L's teenage sweetheart …. Izumi Nakito!

SmackYaSilly:: Glad to be here …. Wth, TEENAGE SWEETHEART?

StretchyChick:: Hi there! *stretches arm and gives Izumi a cookie*

SwiftKill GunToting:: ….well, u two WERE pretty close, and he was so upset over ur murder …

SmackYaSilly:: WE WERE NEVER TOGETHER!

SmackYaSilly:: Did Ms. Fantastic over there just give me a cookie? O.0

StretchyChick:: Yes

SwiftKill GunToting:: C'mon, 'fess up, the boy told you to move on if he dies for goodness sakes! People don't say that if they're just friends!

SwiftKill GunToting:: She's from Moon's comedy series

SmackYaSilly:: Wait, what?

StretchyChick:: she keeps talking about fan fictions for some reason…

SwiftKill GunToting:: umm….

[[AlchemyxIshbal has joined the chat]]

SwiftKill GunToting:: So, coming from Moon's Fullmetal Alchemist one-shot … Illira Hedrick!

StretchyChick:: There she goes again….

AlchemyxIshbal:: hi everyone!

SmackYaSilly:: wait, Ishbal? Isn't alchemy forbidden in that country?

AlchemyxIshbal:: yeah, but I was raised to believe all people are equal, so y'know I just don't think it's right to be banished just cuz you wanna practice alchemy. It's a perfectly natural science

StretchyChick:: ooh, a rebel! I like it! :3

SwiftKill GunToting:: yes, but as I've seen that show I'd hardly call that science natural…

[[CatScratchFever has joined the chat]]

SwiftKill GunToting:: Ah, our last guest. From a Goosebumps fan fiction … the superhero "Catgirl", little 12-year-old Hannah Conner!

StretchyChick:: ur one year older, Idk if you have the right to call her little….

SwiftKill GunToting:: .

CatScratchFever:: Hi there! Hey, Elena, is that you?

StretchyChick:: Hannah? Oh, it's so nice to see a familiar face!

AlchemyxIshbal:: Huh? They know each other?

SwiftKill GunToting:: oh yeah, Moon crossed into Marvel at the end chapter there … Catgirl works for SHIELD like FreeForm does

CatScratchFever:: Great to see you too, FreeForm! Meet any cool heroes lately?

SmackYaSilly:: oh brother someone make this stop…

StretchyChick:: oh, well I tried to join the X-Men, but then I ran into this guy named Deadpool, so things have been strange

CatScratchFever:: yeah, no surprise

SmackYaSilly:: isn't this supposed to be an interview or something?

SwiftKill GunToting:: well now that everyone's here I'll move on to the questions.

AlchemyxIshbal:: cool!

SwiftKill GunToting:: First question goes out to Izumi. It's obvious that L really cared for you if he became so dedicated to his work just because of your murder. If you weren't killed by some random criminal, do you think you would have fallen for him?

CatScratchFever:: Interesting question! :)

StretchyChick:: Lol, did she not just get done explaining this point?

SmackYaSilly:: WTF IS THE MATTER WITH YOU PEOPLE? WE WERE JUST GOOD FRIENDS!

SwiftKill GunToting:: VERY good friends…

AlchemyxIshbal:: Um, I just thought of something….if Izumi was killed then how can she be here with us now?

SwiftKill GunToting:: I'm not sure…

SmackYaSilly:: Ummm….

CatScratchFever:: 0.o

StretchyChick:: *retracts arm*

AlchemyxIshbal:: *takes about 5 steps back*

SmackYaSilly:: :(

SwiftKill GunToting:: ok, um, moving on…..next question is for Elena. Most of MoonSpider's stories are written seriously. How does it feel to be in her only completely-random comedy?

StretchyChick:: Huh?

CatScratchFever:: ?

SwiftKill GunToting:: man I'm not good at this, umm…..let me rephrase that….so your life is pretty funny and you just have that sort of personality….so do you ever think people should take you more seriously?

StretchyChick:: ok, well, quite the contrary, actually. People can't get over the fact that I used to work for HYDRA so y'know a lot of people are afraid of me. So no, they take me too seriously.

AlchemyxIshbal:: what's HYDRA?

SwiftKill GunToting:: nothing that concerns your world. So, this one goes out to Hannah. So you got scratched by a genetically altered cat and decided to become a superhero. Ever think that's a little stereotypical?

CatScratchFever:: like how?

SwiftKill GunToting:: well, aside from your origin, your outfit for one. She took that scene straight out of Catwoman and Moony can't tell me any different.

SmackYaSilly:: Gah, who is this Moon person you keep talking about?

SwiftKill GunToting:: uh, no one Izumi .

SmackYaSilly:: Ugh, that's it! I'm outta here!

[[SmackYaSilly has left the chat]]

StretchyChick:: huh, I guess there'll be no more questions for her…

SwiftKill GunToting:: yeah, out of the stories Izumi by far has the worst temper.

AlchemyxIshbal:: ?

SwiftKill GunToting:: never mind….

CatScratchFever:: um, I guess I'll go ahead and answer my question…no, I don't think this is the stereotype for superheroes. It's my life and I like it!

StretchyChick:: Great answer!

SwiftKill GunToting:: next question is for Illira.

AlchemyxIshbal:: hmm?

SwiftKill GunToting:: there's a hint at romance between you and Edward Elric. Any future for that? Also, there was a cute little cousin in your intro issue, but that's it. What's your family like?

StretchyChick:: there she goes talking issues again

CatScratchFever:: 0.o

AlchemyxIshbal:: no, last I heard he was with some girl named Winry. And my parents are fine open-minded people. They taught me how Ishbalans and Amestrians aren't that different after all. And my little cuz is just sweet. After her parents passed away, she said she sees me as another mommy.

CatScratchFever:: Awwwwww!

StretchyChick:: Adorable!

SwiftKill GunToting:: Haha, Illira, I think you're turning into the new Major Hughes!

AlchemyxIshbal:: Who?

SwiftKill GunToting:: meh, never mind. Fullmetal Alchemist humor.

AlchemyxIshbal:: oh, I met him! I can't remember though…..was he the one in the armor or the short one?

SwiftKill GunToting:: Haha, you still can't remember the difference? The one in the armor was Al, sweetie. Lol

AlchemyxIshbal:: oh, right….

SwiftKill GunToting:: I still think you two would be nice together, you're the only one he didn't explode at when you called him short!

AlchemyxIshbal:: …he explodes?

SwiftKill GunToting:: Big Time :)

StretchyChick:: *yawns and accidentally slaps Hannah*

CatScratchFever:: *pushes Elena's arm away, annoyed*

AlchemyxIshbal:: ugh, cuz is crying again. Bye!

[[AlchemyxIshbal has left the chat]]

CatScratchFever:: l8r!

StretchyChick:: bye!

SwiftKill GunToting:: see ya!

CatScratchFever:: hm, little weird all she seems to talk about is her family

SwiftKill GunToting:: well, only one issue was written. There's really not all that much room for character development.

StretchyChick:: Huh?

SwiftKill GunToting:: uh, nothing

CatScratchFever:: weirdo

StretchyChick:: Lol!

SwiftKill GunToting:: .

SwiftKill GunToting:: Next question. "Of the superheroes there, who is the best?" Hm, kinda straightforward. The conclusion, guys?

StretchyChick:: Me!

CatScratchFever:: me

SwiftKill GunToting:: Hm, that answers it nicely.

CatScratchFever:: I dealt with a freakin' genetic mutant zombie cat thing!

StretchyChick:: Yeah? Well im a secret agent! So nyah!

SwiftKill GunToting:: *evil grin*

CatScratchFever:: o.0

StretchyChick:: *is scared*

SwiftKill GunToting:: Contest time!

StretchyChick:: Yays! *happy dance*

CatScratchFever:: contest?

CatScratchFever:: um, please make her stop….

SwiftKill GunToting:: Superhero contest! Make one run up and down a building and make three civilian rescues! Ready set go!

StretchyChick:: 0.o

CatScratchFever:: right on! *uses cat-like claws to attach to a building and begin running/climbing*

StretchyChick:: u do realize this is just chat, right?

StretchyChick:: gah!

StretchyChick:: *arm-stretches like a rubber band to the top of the building*

CatScratchFever:: *is already making her way down*

SwiftKill GunToting:: *eats popcorn, extra-cheesy*

StretchyChick:: *trips Catgirl*

CatScratchFever:: *recovers, makes a scratch at Freeform, and runs to save first citizen*

StretchyChick:: *is unharmed, grabs hold of two people in danger at once*

SwiftKill GunToting:: *wishes she brought a drink*

CatScratchFever:: *hurries the first ungrateful citizen on and grabs two more*

StretchyChick:: *carries the two to safety and they both start to beat her*

CatScratchFever:: *looks to Freeform* BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

CatScratchFever:: *drops the two citizens*

CatScratchFever:: O.O

StretchyChick:: …are they dead?

CatScratchFever:: *nods*

StretchyChick:: *backs away*

SwiftKill GunToting:: well, uh, I guess since Freeform's rescue-ees still live….she wins!

StretchyChick:: YAAAY!

CatScratchFever:: *nervousness*

SwiftKill GunToting:: meh, don't worry. First kill's the hardest

CatScratchFever:: :(

[[HeadOfSHIELD has joined the chat]]

SwiftKill GunToting:: ?

CatScratchFever:: *hides behind SwiftKill*

StretchyChick:: wait…who is that?

HeadOfSHIELD:: Ms. Wilkes, you have given top secret military information in the middle of this chat session and we at the agency of SHIELD are disconnecting your server. Catgirl too, if we can find her.

StretchyChick:: whaaa? Unfair! None of the stuff was THAT secret!

SwiftKill GunToting:: later, Elena….

[[StretchyChick has been disconnected from the chat]]

[[HeadOfSHIELD has left the chat]]

CatScratchFever:: Nicky-boy left already? I thought all that SHIELD tech would help him find me

SwiftKill GunToting:: Me too, but, uh, since not…..wanna go jump across some rooftops and other superhero chiz?

CatScratchFever:: Sure!

SwiftKill GunToting:: Yayz!

[[SwiftKill GunToting has left the chat]]

[[CatScratchFever has left the chat]]

[[AlchemyxIshbal has joined the chat]]

AlchemyxIshbal:: ok guys, I'm back. On with the interview!

AlchemyxIshbal:: ….

AlchemyxIshbal:: :(

[[AlchemyxIshbal has left the chat]]

* * *

><p><strong>(i dont feel comfortable giving the SwiftKill link, so here are the other. just copypaste into address bar)**

StretchyChick, aka Elena Wilkes/Freeform: .net/s/6469438/1/Elena_Wilkes_ExAgent_of_HYDRA

SmackYaSilly, aka Izumi Nakito: .net/s/7368306/1/Ls_Lesson_at_Wammys_House

AlchemyxIshbal, aka Illira Hedrick: .net/s/7230000/1/How_Is_This_Possible

CatScratchFever, aka Hannah Conner: .net/s/6221462/1/Catgirl


End file.
